Just a normal day on Hightower
by WonderfulWoof
Summary: What is it like on a round of payload, on Hightower? Well come and join the Reds and Blues as they have lots of crazy fun on Hightower! Rated T for language, and mild violence.
1. Painfull beginnings

**Disclaimer** **I do not own Team Fortress 2, or any of the characters**

List of characters:

 **Blu**

Engie

Pyro

 **Red**

Scout

Sniper

* * *

 **Engineer and Pyro.**

Simple routine, get out in the front lines and quickly build as possible. Pyro and Engie had agreed to let each other be protected by one another, so the other could relax and drink beer or take a bath in gasoline. It was Pyro's turn to protect Engie.

"Boy, good luck to ya. Don't let a single spy get to my inventions." Engie pointed a finger at the base he had set up, and Pyro agreed. Pulling out the wrangler, he sentry jumped onto a ledge he could build his seat on.

Gears whirred, metal clanked, and the seat was done. " _Time for some good ol' relaxation_ " thought Engie as he sat down.

Engie sat and enjoyed the view of Hightower. Even though it was in the middle of nowhere, it was a damn good sight to see, minus all the gunshots, explosions, and flying body parts.

Back down on the ground Pyro was just roasting a spy alive. That's when he spotted a Sniper and Scout. This can't be good.

Meanwhile, Engie noticed none of this because of his relaxation. He didn't give a care in the world. He didn't even see a baseball flying towards him.

* * *

 **Scout and Sniper**

"Hey Sniper." Scout gently tapped on his shoulder. Sniper looked away from his target was instantly annoyed.

"What is it now, mate?" Sniper always didn't like Scouts antics, some times it payed off.

"I bet you fifty bucks, that I can hit that hardhat sitting up there, with my baseball." Scout pointed up at an blu Engie that was sitting up high on a ledge, sipping some beers.

"Ehh, sure. But your going to lose anyway. Your aim is just bloody terrible." Sniper smirked as Scout just gave him a cold scowl. Pulling out his bat and baseball, Scout took aim.

In a blink of an eye the ball traveled at tremendous speed. But it didn't exactly end up hitting him on the head. It went far south.

Sniper and Scout watched as the Engie yelled out in pain and fell off of his chair. Through the Sniper rifle's scope, he was crying as he fell to his death. "Holy Dooly!" Needless to say Sniper handed Scout one hundred dollars.

* * *

*Click!*

Just like that Engie respawned.

"DAMN IT!" He was so angry, that everyone else in the respawn room looked at him funny. He walked out and took the teleporter back to his 'nest'.

Pyro was just laughing, and laughing at what happened. Smacking him on the head, Engie looked genuinely pissed.

"Get going!" He yelled at Pyro while pointing to the Sniper and Scout who were on the ground laughing their asses off. He silently cursed at them. He will get his revenge. Yes he will.


	2. Drunken Freedom

**Sorry for not updating this thing in two days but I was busy. Hopefully it won't stay that way.**

 **Characters:**

 **Blu**

 **Spy**

 **Demo**

 **Red**

 **Soldier**

 **Pyro**

* * *

Spy and Demo.

Once again, he had found him. Drunk, and on post. This was getting out of hand.

"Get up, you drunken cyclops!" Spy hand violently shaken his shoulder waking him up after a couple seconds.

"Wha? What did I miss?" Demo asked as he sat up, looking at the French man.

"Oh I don't know. Ughhh, a meeting, coffee brake, and oh yea, there is a War going on outside!" Spy was getting fed up with Demo's shenanigans. Four times, he had found him messing around, while he was trying to sneak around. "Now get out there and help us defend!"

"Sorry lad. I'm drunk. Can't do anything about it now." Demo put his hand up to his head to simulate a headache.

Great. Footsteps coming their way. Grabbing their respected weapons, they became prepared to attack anything that came their way.

* * *

Soldier and Pyro.

"Come and help me flank them you maggot!" Soldier said as he landed on the ground next to Pyro. Leading them to the small corridor on the other side of the facility, Soldier peeked around the corner and saw a spy and demo arguing. Sorry, a spy and his former best friend arguing.

"Pyro, on the count of three we charge and we brake their bones!" Pyro gave a thumbs up and waited for the signal.

' _One_ '

 _'Two_ '

' **Three** '

The two popped around the corner as soldier blew on his conch, making them run faster.

"If you know what's good for ya, you will run!" Soldier shouted as he took out his shovel.

"Oh yea? Well I'm gonna beat you in an alley and let the cats lick at ya!" Demo bellowed as he picked up a bottle.

"ATTACKKKK!" Soldier shouted as he charged at the demo. Soldier swung his shovel hitting Demo on the shoulders. Demo broke the bottle on the soldiers head and stabbed him with it. Both were getting bruised up and bloody. With a single swift motion demo grabbed the shovel and snapped it in half. The bottle broke also, so both were unarmed. This was just getting started.

* * *

"Well we meet again you masked abomination!" Spy pulled out his knife and slowly started moving to the left. Pyro pulled out his powerjack and moved to his right. They rotated in a circle and kept doing that for seconds until the spy lunged. He missed but he still had a chance. The two closed the circle and went all out. Pyro clubbed him on the arm twice, and Spy stabbed him once.

Suddenly, the powerjack swung and knocked the knife out of his hand. Spy backed away and began to think. Pyro was cornering him and going for the kill. But spy had predicted this type of event and he activated his back up plan. The sharp dresser. He stabbed Pyro's shoulder, and Pyro yelled out in pain turning around for a moment. Then, the back stab. In one swift motion spy had managed to injure and then back stab him. And with great timing. "Burn in hell."

* * *

Fist's flew and it was anyone's game. Demo and Soldier were duking it out. Swift uppercuts were delivered. But it was demo that came out on top. Soldier was now lying on the ground, having received many hard hits to the jaw and torso. He was weak. Demo picked up a bottle and began to speak.

"Dominated! But your still me' best mate." Soldier smiled and he knew what was coming. The bottle came down to his head and everything went black. Two seconds later he appeared back in the spawn room. He chuckled, things were always going to be the same. And he liked that.


	3. Blu Party

**Hey guys. It was really interesting and fun to right this. This is actually the longest chapter so far, ive just been a bit worn out. Anyways here we are. This chapter is just a blu side chapter, no reds. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Scout, Heavy, and Engineer.**

Well. It seems scout lost a bet, and know he has to pay the price. One key. That's all he had to pay.

He walked over to the teleporter that took you straight to Mann. Co.

In a flash, he arrived and went inside the building. Immediately walking over to the keys section, Scout was amazed and amused by the vast assortment of keys. There were normal, cooler, acorn, festive, and many other types of keys. But they all opened different kinds of crates.

Pulling out a picture that the Heavy gave him, he located a powerhouse key. These were more expensive because they were new. Plus this was the key Heavy wanted.

Great. Just great.

He picked one up and brought it to the register.

 _"Great now I have to buy this damn key that's worth thirty bucks"_ He mumbled as he handed the guy a fifty

 **(It's thirty because I multiplied the three bucks by ten, same goes for any other prices.)**

 **~Ring!~**

Scouts phone rang as he teleported out of the store. It was Miss Pauline.

"Hey, Scout. Are you there?"

"Oh, hey! Yea I'm here."

"Great, Great. I have a new contract for you."

"Nice. What's it this time?"

"I left a folder on your desk. It contains all the details, and don't screw this up. I don't give these out every week."

"Alright then, I'll fill this out as soon as possible."

 **~click!~**

She hung up as Scout finished gift wrapping the key. Man she made his heart flutter. He couldn't stop thinking about her...

"You! Yes you!" The Heavy snapped him out of his thoughts. "You have my key?"

"Yes I do. Here." Scout gave him the key as the Heavy chuckled. Heavy motioned for him to follow him. They both went back to Heavy's storage room. It was filled with guns and hats.

Heavy dragged out his powerhouse case and unwrapped the key. Inserting the key in the slot, Heavy turned it to the right and opened it. Inside, was ... A strange, assasin grade, factory new, Brick house. They both couldn't believe their eyes.

"Are you seeing this?" Scout yelled as they looked at it.

"Good times!" Heavy said as he gave the scout a pat on the back. Time to test it. "Come along now." Heavy grabbed his new minigun, and told scout to go with him to test it.

"Yea, just a sec. Gotta get my contract." They both shook hands and went separate ways. Both would meet somewhere in a while but they had stuff to do.

Scout headed towards his room and retreated inside. Of course there was the folder right there. He opened it and looked at the contents.

 **•Cause environmental deaths 5/cps**

 **•Get a critical hit on a stunned player. 10/cps**

This might take a while. Fortunately, he was prepared.

* * *

 **An hour later.**

Heavy was farming kills along side Scout. It was nice to see that they weren't fighting for once. They actually were helping each other. They killed enemy pyros, medics, spys, etc. They pushed the cart while their teammates set up around the other parts of the map, just in case. They got this. Bullets, baseballs, and cleavers flew through the air. They got the job done. Rather quickly too. They got blown up but respawned.

"Victory." The administrator said through the intercom system, as time ran out and they won. The entire team started dancing and celebrating. Hell, even soldier stopped being so strict. Heavy showed everyone his mini gun, Scout got his contract done, everyone was dancing, and Pyro was in his small pool. Everyone settled down and went back to the base. Scout immediately submitted the contract before joining every one for a party.

 **~ring!~**

"Good work Scout."

"Hey, you give me a contract, and I get the job done."

"I'm impressed. See you next time I have a contract."

 **~click!~**

Scout put away his phone and sling bag. He pulled out his old party hat, and sunglasses. He put them on, and heard a knock at the door. It was engie.

"Son you as slow as molasses. Party already started." Engie said as he sipped a beer.

"Yeah." Scout replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, its this way." Engie lead the way and Scout followed. It was outside. Everyone was chilling, nothing was wrong. Scout took a seat next to engie as he pulled out his own metal chair he made.

Everything was good. The Blu's were having fun, dancing, and drinking. Engie was even playing his guitar. Scout just sat there drinking his 'bonk'. There was Sandviche's, beer, bonk, and cake. In all, it was kind of like a picnic. Everyone did their own thing, Scout glanced at Heavy, giving him a thumbs up for the sandviches.

It soon grew dark. Stars were up in the sky, and the only light was of a campfire. They all were drunk or tired, but everyone looked up and pointed out constellations. It was just quality friend time for all of them. Even though they will fight again tomorrow, and probably die over and over. They didn't care. They just wanted to have fun. By the end of the night, everyone returned back inside. They all went to sleep, they never wanted moments like that to end.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that. Please don't be afraid to favorite this, or review this. It really motivated me to come back and write more. I'll update when I can, but until then take care of yourself. Bye.**


	4. Update 1:26:16

Alright well I know I haven't posted in a long time. Mostly due to school and holidays but I do owe you guys an explanation

* * *

So like always, I managed to fuck all of my stories. I was trying to edit some stuff and fix some things in my writing when I fucked up the settings and I managed to erase all my files WITH all my new chapters on there

* * *

I was even planning to post on Wednesday but looks like I can't do that now. This goes for all my stories. Man I am such a screw up. I'm sorry guys, don't do anything stupid like me and try to fix something you shouldn't even risk trying. I did salvage my old chapters so I can restart were I left off.

* * *

Anyways, for now I'll try and recreate the chapters but it would take some time. But for now you can check out my Wattpad because Im almost done cranking out a new chapter for my new fic. (For all your Cronus x Kankri needs). That's it for now, take care of yourselves and don't do anything stupid like me.


End file.
